¿Tenemos que separarnos?
by PokeFan93
Summary: Despues de derrotar al Team Flare el viaje de Kalos llegó a su fin para disgusto de Serena, ¿Será capaz de despedirse de Ash?, ¿Le dirá todo lo que siente por él?, One-shot. Leve AmourShipping. Mal summary. MI idea sobre el final de XY&Z


**He vuelto tras terminar hace poco mi primera historia, y mientras empiezo a preparar los primeros capítulos de la secuela quería escribir un one-shot sobre cómo me gustaría que fuera el final de XY &Z, o por lo menos como creo que acabaría para mi gusto.**

Un nuevo amanecer en Ciudad Luminalia, en Kalos, todo el peligró terminó.

Al finalizar la Liga Pokemon, el Team Flare comenzó a atacar toda Ciudad Luminalia, controlando a Sonato en su forma 50%, al principio toda la ciudad estaba en sus manos, Ash secuestrado, Alain destrozado por dentro al saber que todo el poder que reunió el Team Flare fue culpa suya, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie intentaban luchar con el Team Flare acompañados de Manon y el profesor Sycamore, el Team Rocket se las marcaba de reporteros, y la campeona Dianta, Shota y el grupo de Tierno ayudaban a todas las personas que podían.

Pero estaba Ash, con muchísima fuerza de voluntad logró liberarse y sincronizarse con Greninja para luchar contra Lysson con todo lo que tenía, Alain recapacitó y ayudó a Ash después de que este le dijera unas palabras. Sin embargo el Team Flare logró controlar a Puni-Chan.

Clemont junto a Blaziken Mask y Clembot enfrentaron al Team Flare mientras Serena, Manon y el Profesor Sycamore iban a rescatar al Chespin de la segunda, de nuevo el Team Flare las atacó, pero con ayuda del Team Rocket y del campeón Steven lograron rescatar a Chespin, que posteriormente fue curado en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Clemont tuvo que luchar contra el científico del Team Flare para recuperar su gimnasio, logrando ganarle, pero para destruir la máquina que controlaban a los Zygarde Clembot tuvo que sacrificarse, tras esto los dos Zygarde volvieron en sí, ayudando a Ash y sus amigos a acabar con Lysson, transformándose a su forma 100%.

Todo eso ya había terminado y la paz volvió a Ciudad Luminalia.

Ash y sus amigos estaban ayudando a la gente con todo lo que podían, las plantas provocadas por Zygarde fueron eliminadas y para tristeza de Bonnie, Puni-Chan y Sonato tenían que volver a la Cueva Desenlace.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos Puni-Chan – lloraba la joven rubia junto a Dedenne.

-Glrurr – decía el pequeño núcleo triste también, ese grupo le había cuidado, le había demostrado que todavía hay humanos que son buenos con los Pokemon, y sabía que aunque se separaran podrían volver a verse alguna vez.

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto – decía Ash – un mundo nuevo, era un mundo donde solo estarían ellos, que mundo más aburrido.

-Jajaja – rieron sus amigos, salvo una chica peli-miel, que parecía estar en su mundo.

-"La liga Pokemon terminó, y esto también, creo que queda muy poco tiempo, debería decirle a Ash como me siento con él, pero no puedo, ¿Y si me rechaza?, ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?, no, no podría vivir sabiendo que no me quiere volver a ver" – pensaba la chica.

-Eh, Serena, ¿Estás bien Serena? – preguntaba el chico azabache haciendo señas con las manos enfrente de su cara.

-Ehhh – musitó la chica sonrojada – sí sí, estoy bien, jeje – respondió nerviosa.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar un rato?, llevamos mucho tiempo luchando y estoy algo cansado – le habló Clemont al resto del grupo, que asintieron a su propuesta y se fueron los 4 al centro Pokemon, o lo que quedaba de él.

Al día siguiente los 4 volvieron a ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad, todos los líderes de gimnasio habían ido a la ciudad para ayudar, poco a poco Ciudad Luminalia volvió a ser la gran ciudad que fue, Clemont hizo reparaciones en la torre Prisma ayudado de su padre, que sorprendió a todos revelando que era Blaziken Mask, mientras Ash, Serena y Bonnie iban ayudando a las personas en lo que necesitaran.

A la semana siguiente la ciudad ya era la misma que antes, el grupo estaba descansando en la casa de Clemont, cuando el líder de gimnasio comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos – llamó la atención de todos Clemont – creo que llegó la hora.

-¿La hora? – preguntaron Ash y Serena, extrañados y, sin saber porque, tristes.

-Sí, creo que es el momento de despedirnos Bonnie y yo – terminó de decir Clemont, Bonnie estaba muy triste y prácticamente estaba llorando a lágrima viva, mientras decía que no quería, que quería quedarse con Ash y Serena – Bonnie, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que despedirme, pero después de que Clembot se sacrificase tengo que quedarme como líder de gimnasio.

Pero, pero es que… - Bonnie no quería despedirse, pero sabía que no había otra, tenía que resignarse a esa opción y tomarla de la mejor manera posible – es…está bien.

-Chicos, a mí tampoco me gustaría despedirme, hemos vivido muchos buenos momentos, otros no tanto, pero los 4 hemos sabido sobreponernos juntos – dijo Serena, al borde del llanto.

-Venga chicos, no estéis tan tristes, seguro que volvemos a vernos muy pronto – dijo Ash con su característico optimismo, aunque por dentro también sentía pena de despedirse de los dos.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, Ash y Serena se despidieron de los hermanos rubios y los dos se fueron de ahí, bastante tristes de tener que despedirse de sus amigos, pero para Serena había algo que le causaría mucho más dolor

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te vayas – empezó a decir Serena, con la voz casi quebrada y muy triste.

-No todavía – respondió el azabache, el corazón de Serena comenzó a latir rápidamente, acaso Ash… - voy a acompañarte a tu casa, Serena – las esperanzas de la chica se rompieron en mil pedacitos al escuchar la verdadera razón del chico, solo la acompañaría y luego se despedirían, como amigos.

-Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa muy forzada y con todas sus fuerzas intentó no llorar.

Los dos se pusieron en camino a Pueblo Boceto, Ash caminaba mirando a su alrededor, mientras Serena estaba metida en sus pensamiento.

-"Llegó el momento que nunca quería que llegara, Ash se va a ir a su región, y quien sabe si luego se irá a otra, conocerá a más personas, y a más chicas… y yo, yo me quedaré aquí en Kalos, sola" – pensaba la peli-miel triste.

-Eh Serena – llamó la atención de la chica Ash – ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó.

Esa pregunta fue muy directa, ¿Qué haría ahora?, seguramente volver a intentar ser la Reina de Kalos, ¿pero sería capaz de lograrlo sin su apoyo?, porque no engañaba a nadie, ella podría recibir el apoyo de todo el mundo, pero si no venía de él, se quedaba en nada – no sé – respondió dudosa - ¿Y tú? – preguntó con miedo, miedo de su respuesta.

-Llegaré a mi casa en Kanto para descansar un poco, y seguramente el profesor Oak me dirá que han descubierto una nueva región, como casi siempre me ocurre, jaja – respondió con risa el chico, lo que no sabía es que su respuesta causó dolor, mucho dolor, en la chica, que se quedó parada donde estaba – eh, ¿Serena?

La chica aguantaba como podía, sabía que no debía llorar, pero era algo que no era capaz de evitar, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, primero unas pequeñas gotas por sus mejillas, y a los pocos segundos empezó a llorar más.

Ash se preocupó de verla llorando, ¿Le habría hecho algo malo? – eh, Serena, Serena, ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado, cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a verle a la cara, sus bonitos ojos azules estaba cristalinos por culpa de aquellas lágrimas.

-N…No me pasa nada – respondió con la voz quebrada, intentando soltarse del agarre de Ash, pero este solo intensificó el agarre, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-No Serena, algo te pasa, dímelo, ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo? – preguntó preocupado por su amiga.

-No es eso – respondió, y se calló al instante, no sabría que decirle, solo esperaba que Ash no volviera a preguntar.

-¿Entonces qué es? – plan fallido, pensó Serena, ya no habría vuelta atrás, le contaría a Ash lo que sentía.

-Yo…Yo – por un momento dudó, pero se armó de valor y respondió – ¡yo no quiero separarme de ti! – gritó, su cara pasó a ser de color rojo en cuestión de segundos.

Por otro lado, Ash estaba muy sorprendido - ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí Ash, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes aquí, tú fuiste el que me invitó a ir con vosotros en el viaje, tú fuiste el que me dijo que tenía que tener un sueño que cumplir, tú fuiste el que siempre me apoyó, el que me animó a seguir cuando perdí mi primer espectáculo, por todo eso yo…yo… - en ese momento comenzó a llorar fuertemente enfrente del chico.

Ash estaba muy sorprendido de lo que le había revelado Serena, ¿De verdad era tan importante para ella?, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, él siempre la apoyó, siempre sabía lo que decirle, pero, esta no era esa ocasión, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste ahora mismo?, verla llorar era como si le clavasen un puñal por la espalda, ¿Pero por qué se sentía así?, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Serena seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero de repente sintió algo cálido rodeándola, era Ash, sí, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada estaba abrazándola fuertemente

-Serena – empezó a decir – no llores, no me gusta nada verte así, ahora mismo no sé qué hacer o decirte, lo único que sé es que yo también estoy triste de despedirme de ti, tú eres la que me dio fuerzas cuando perdí en el primer gimnasio, la que me recordó cuando yo no lo hice, la que me ayudó en los peores momentos, como cuando creí haber perdido todo el poder con Greninja, tú has sido mi inspiración en los combates, la que siempre me animó, la que siempre me ayudó a seguir adelante, la que nunca dejó de creer en mí.

Serena estaba muy sorprendida de las palabras del azabache, ¿Tan importante era ella para él?, pero entonces, ¿Por qué dijo que no quería despedirse de ella?, ¿Por qué tendrían que separarse?, fue entonces cuando se armó de valor, todo el valor que tenía dentro.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo ella separándose de él, cosa que sorprendió al azabache - ¿Por qué tenemos que separarnos? – terminó de preguntar con la voz quebrada, a todo esto, todavía estaba llorando, aunque más levemente.

Ash sonrió y volvió a abrazarla – no hace falta hacerlo sino quieres Serena, acompáñame a Kanto, y vayamos a una nueva región solo nosotros dos – respondió con una sonrisa.

Serena se volvió a sorprender de las palabras de Ash, ¿Estaba invitándola a ir con él?, ¿Y los dos solos?, la chica sonrió con todas sus ganas, con una respuesta muy clara en su mente.

-¡Claro que sí Ash! – exclamó la peli-miel, con una gran sonrisa, y correspondiendo el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que podía, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se encontraba tan feliz como en ese instante, tan feliz que en un rápido movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache, sorprendido y a la vez feliz de la respuesta y la acción de la peli-miel.

Y así se encontraban los dos, abrazados como los dos grandes amigos que eran, o quizás algo más, pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia…

 **Fin del One-shot, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Espero que sea así el final de Pokemon, ya que no creo que lleguen a algo más, de momento, y creo firmemente que Serena estará en Sol y Luna, solo espero no equivocarme.**

 **Esperemos que aparezca en el tráiler que harán en el especial de una hora del 15 de septiembre**

 **Tranquilos que estoy trabajando con los primeros capítulos de la secuela del "El fin de un viaje, el comienzo de otro", pero quiero esperar un poco para ver si se me ocurre alguna idea más, posiblemente esté para finales de la próxima semana/comienzos de la siguiente.**

 **Y ya sabéis, un review siempre ayuda para mejorar y para saber si os ha gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima :P**


End file.
